narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Obito Uchiha (chapter)
4 continuity errors # Minato as a Hokage before the 3rd Shinobi World War # Kakashi graduating with Obito and Rin # Tobi being Obito --Elveonora (talk) 14:59, August 29, 2012 (UTC) really i could only find 1 continuity error with this chapter. firstly minato couldv'e simply been a jonin, secondly did you not see hiruzen standing next to him in his hokage garbs. also i think this chapter made it obvious tobi is obito (as much as i wish it wasn't) did you see his face at the end it looked like a grown up obito. (talk) 15:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan I'm talking about the monument head, databook states Kakashi as a 6 years old chunin etc.--Elveonora (talk) 15:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :The databook conflicts with much of the information gleaned and inferred from this chapter.Burra101 (talk) 00:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) The big significant errors i can see in this chapter are like you stated earlier , the hokage monument has Minato face on it but he is actually a jonin next to 3rd Hokage .. Kakashi, Obito and RIn age .. even though only Kakashi look older then the two others ....sadly i don't like to say it/admit it but when it come to obito being tobi , i don't have any doubt about it .. , but we will see in the next coming weeks .. --Tchad1 (talk) 15:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : ?? I guess the databook gave wrong info. And yeah something is not right. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 15:32, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I hope the tankobon version of this chapter will fix the Hokage's monument mistake since Minato didn't wear his Hokage uniform on that time as well as the other mistakes that you mentioned. It's so confusing indeed —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 15:39, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Databook > manga ??? --Elveonora (talk) 15:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Usually Databook > manga but today its Manga > Databook ... lol --Tchad1 (talk) 15:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) what's going to happen with the Tobi and Obito Uchiha articles then. Are they going to merge into one or leave it as is until further info is released? (talk) 17:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I just see kakashi giving obito his graduation papers, I don't recall any rules were chunin couldn't help their genin teammates pass. — SimAnt 18:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) So why Kakashi (a Chunin/Jounin) is fighting against Guy (a Genin) in Chunin exams? no logic--Elveonora (talk) 18:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Well after almost 600 chapters the list of retcons has gotten large, but... # Minato as a Hokage before the 3rd Shinobi World War I had noticed that actually. But it's a symbolic panel. You could say that Obito is imagining himself as the 5th Hokage; and he's anticipating that Minato will be the 4th Hokage. Which is plausible. # Kakashi graduating with Obito and Rin Actually, they are entering the academy at the same time, which is plausible. It would make it impossible that they all entered the same chunin exam, though, as Rin and Obito graduated at 9 while Kakashi was already chunin at 6. In fact, that whole group left the academy at different ages. So, either they all graduated from the academy the same year and attended the same chunin exams, or they all entered the academy the same year and could not attend the same chunin exams. # Tobi being Obito You forgot that this is about a very important life lesson: don't use steroids! Instead you should turn yourself into a plant and use fertiliser. :-) ... You know, I remember a time when a hunter-nin had to dispose of a body on site, to preserve the secrets of a ninja's body. It would imply a culture that favoured cremation over burials; a culture that would make sure that a body wasn't left on a battlefield. Oh well, it seems we're left with a medic that didn't make sure that Obito was dead (oops), and a jonin sensei that could have brought Obito's body back to Konoha in a second, yet didn't. I'm looking forward to see some of this explained.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 18:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) To me it look like that: Kakashi graduate from genin to chunin when Obito and Rin failed Obito trained to become stronger for the next exam and became also a chunin when Kakashi did become a Jonin. We both know it take a moment between each exam so it may be possible that during the little time skip that we don't see with the flashback , that there was a couples months , year .--Tchad1 (talk) 19:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Anko_Mitarashi#Age_Issues updated, 4 errors!!! Keep them coming Kishi--Elveonora (talk) 23:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, Kurenai and Asuma are around the same age as Kakashi, yet he became Chuunin at age 6... and they were there during the Chuunin exam... making them about age 7 at that point. Both became genin at age 9. So they were there two years too early. Just typing out the main points from the Anko thing: During the exam where Kakashi graduated to Chuunin, we saw Anko and Hayate fight. Meaning they were 4 and 3 years old (respectively) during those Chuunin exams. Their articles clearly state they didn't graduate to being genin until muuuuch later. And a 3 or 4 year old Genin is surely a stretch even by this manga's standards. Igaram (talk) 00:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) thanks man--Elveonora (talk) 00:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) another thing, not a continuity error though, the display says: "3rd test" Thought 1st is papers, 2nd training room and the 3rd is in arena...--Elveonora (talk) 00:40, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : Well, it's possible that the tests change of order every year, or that starting from a certain point in time the exams' order was changed.StarseerSoul (talk) 03:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC)StarseerSoul Even knowing the issues there have been with how Kishimoto depicted characters' ages in the past, it seems very unlikely that Anko was a genin when she was only 3-4 years old. Worse yet for Hayate, who was even younger than she was and supposedly didn't graduate until age 12. Kakashi becoming chunin at age 6 is definitely an inconsistency. His opponent, Guy, wouldn't have even graduated from the academy until a year later. Kakashi would have be about 10 years old at the time for this chapter to make any sense. Should these age issues be mentioned as a trivia point on Kakashi (and anyone else who conflicts)'s page? And should Kakashi being 5/6 be removed from his background section and his age be made more ambiguous?--BeyondRed (talk) 04:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : Not only that, look at the page where we see Obito entering the academy at the same time as Rin, Kakashi and a slew of others. You can clearly see Hayate in the background. Kakashi entered the academy at age 4. Hayate is 3 years younger than Kakashi. Which means that Hayate entered the academy at age 1! Or it's just Kishimoto being a hack. Either way, confirmed mistakes and/or retcons. FallenAngelII (talk) 19:51, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Added the other error to trivia as well, feel free to remove it if you disagree or reword it.--Elveonora (talk) 15:02, August 30, 2012 (UTC) @FallenAngelII and @everyone, please restrain from replying/posting in middle of a discussion, make your edit always the latest because then it's confusing and hard to find in a wall of text, thanks. and Nice edits--Elveonora (talk) 20:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Might be an error on the explaination of Obito bringing Rin Flowers... From how I see it, Looks like Rin approached Obito soon after he became a Chunin and looks like she asked to meet him somewhere private, away from Kakashi. Obito seemed to misinterpret it as her asking him out on a date. So he get's flowers and heads to the meeting spot expecting his date, but then other classmates started showing up. Rin then hands out the notes to everyone stating since Kakashi is about to become a Jonin and everyone should get him a present in secret. Then Obito gets embarrassed realizing he misunderstood... That's how Interpreted the scene anyway (talk) 14:34, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :That's more than plausible, but we don't need to go into that much detail.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes.--Elveonora (talk) 14:37, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Question about errors I have an issue with the continuity errors and what have view in the article. Please don't let it turn into that long thing up there because I get confused easily. It states that Asuma Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yūhi, Hayate Gekkō and Might Guy, among others should not have been there and what not, mmkay. How do we know this? As in how did you guys arrive at that conclusion? Suppose Asuma is 9 in the image and Anko is 10 etc. Suppose they took the exams multiple times like others? It's just a bit confusing for me because I did a little checking and it kinda makes sense to me.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I would agree there, Cerez. It's not like in the Narutoverse if you fail an exam, you can't retake the test. This could be the explanation for it, quite plain and simple. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 12:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think I've gotten myself confused again. I used Anko and Asuma as examples and while Asuma is older than Kakashi (there's ± 1 year discrepancy) Anko's presence, though he age works out, here being there is odd.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) * Genma Shiranui # 29-30/32-33 # AG: 10, CHP: 13 * Obito Uchiha # 29-30 # AG: 9, CHP: 11 * Ebisu # 28-29/32 # AG: 10, CHP: 17 * Asuma Sarutobi # 27-28/31 # AG: 9, CHP: 12 * Anko Mitarashi # 24/27 # AG: 10, CHP: 12 * Kurenai Yūhi # 27-28/31 # AG: 9, CHP: 13 * Hayate Gekkō # 23/26 (theoretical) # AG: 12, CHP: 13 * Might Guy # 26-27/29-30 # AG: 7, CHP: 11 * Kakashi Hatake # 26-27/29-30 # AG: 5, CHP: 6 So since Kakashi was a Chunin at 6, the earliest possible age he could have gone to the Academy is 4, that is 26 years ago. So at page 2 of the latest manga, these were: * Hayate Gekko wasn't even alive at the time, maybe just recently born... "Obitard emoticon" Then the exams, Kakashi 6 years old, 24 years ago: * Anko Mitarashi was at Chunin Exams as 3 years old??? I thought she just graduated from the Academy at 10 * Hayate Gekko appeared there as 2 years old... graduated academy at 12 * Ebisu fought there as 8 years old even thought he has graduated at 10 * Genma Shiranui at 8-9 even thought he became a Genin at 10 * Ibiki Morino as well was there at 7 to fight for Chunin rank, but bothered to finish academy at 10 * Obito and Guy were still at the Academy when they fought at Chunin Exams * Kurenai as well shouldn't be there And even if we go by he ridiculous theory that Kakashi had to retake Chunin Exams years later again for his team, then as well many shouldn't be there, don't make me list it :P --Elveonora (talk) 13:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I think I get it, but I fear this seems to be one of those things that I'll have to have someone explain to me orally. Any way, I guess I'll leave this stuff to you guys. I just wanted to make sure the information wasn't mistaken.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:13, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :That's amazing analysis for explaining the errors and illustrating the conflicting points between the chapter and the databooks, I wonder if the fourth databook will take these mistake on account to correct them or the tankōbon version of this chapter will fix that as well. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 08:59, September 3, 2012 (UTC) @Shakhomoot, thank you very much.--Elveonora (talk) 19:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) In that same chapter, when rin shows the "secret paper" you see Asuma as a chunin(age 12) and Gai as a chunin(age 11) meaning Kakashi was 11 and just became a jonin, and then you see that page ties into the Kakashi gaiden where obito was 13 when he "died" that means Obito and Rin are 2 years 7 months older than Kakashi which means Kakashi was 5 but shy of 6 when he graduated the academy and 6 but shy of 7 when he became a chunin. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 15:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Fourth on the Monument. Although these flashbacks were of before the 3rd War, wasn't Minato already Hokage? Because with his death in the fight with 9 Tails etc, the Third had to step out of retirement? That may be why the Fourth was carved into the Monument. (I placed this here as it was removed from a discussion even though it fitted with what was being discussed) SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:02, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Just check Kakashi Gaiden, his head isn't on the monument. He was elected Hokage for being a hero of the 3rd Shinobi World War--Elveonora (talk) 14:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :A dialogue box may be obscuring it so we can't really say for sure.Burra101 (talk) 00:11, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Problem with Obito Uchiha chapter I have one issue with the Trivia section: Having a look at chapter 239 (first of the Kakashi Gaiden), it's too soon to tell that Minato's face was etched on the Hokage mountain by mistake on chapter 599--the dialog box obscures a possible face on the mountain and it would be a stretch to call this a mistake right now and would create confusion for many people. So I think this must be deleted until we have further information.Burra101 (talk) 23:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) The head clearly isn't there, he didn't wear his cloak during the war and wasn't referred to as "Yondaime Hokage" also I also remember a mention somewhere that he was elected Hokage as a hero of the 3rd war, not to mention you can clearly see Hiruzen wearing his Hokage robes, clearly an error--Elveonora (talk) 23:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Then what must be mentioned in the trivia is Minato's face being on the Mountain while Hiruzen was Hokage. The possibility that the dialog box may be obscuring Minato's face still exists, however, and thus atleast this part of the sentence must be removed as it is too soon to tell.Burra101 (talk) 23:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) A databook confirms that Minato was Hokage for a very short time.--Elveonora (talk) 23:44, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :But I don't remember it saying it was DURING the war. Besides that's not my point. I am saying that the trivia mentions how Minato's face was not in the Kakashi Gaiden but since a dialogue box may be obscuring is why that part must be deleted.Burra101 (talk) 00:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) He wasn't a Hokage in before the war, so there was nothing to obscure.--Elveonora (talk) 00:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :I know that he wasn't Hokage before the war, I said that as well. What I am pointing out is that his face may have been on the mountain before the war as the current chapter suggests despite not being nominated as Hokage. This is what must be said in the trivia section.Burra101 (talk) 00:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I have another issue: in the summary it said that Obito expressed his desire to become Hokage. The author of this statement has no confirmation. All Obito did was show his face by the other Hokages on the Mountain. It may have been an inside joke with Rin just to make her laugh for all we know. Please change this as well until Kishimoto says otherwise.Burra101 (talk) 00:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) That's illogical, why would they make there his head beforehand when it wasn't clear that he was going to become Hokage? It was supposed to be Orochimaru till the last moment, he just slowly turned evil and Minato was a hero so the latter was chosen. For the latter, he clearly wanted to become the first Uchiha Hokage. He points at the crest/emblem and then stands there with his head next to Minato's. It was basically the same as Naruto: "I'm gonna be the best Hokage and will be acknowledged!!!" stuff--Elveonora (talk) 00:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh.. I'm pretty sure Orochi had defected from Konoha long before Minato was looked at to become the next Hokage.. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 15:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) No, that was his "cheap excuse" for the defection, and being caught performing experiments on living subjects. During the time when Kabuto was "recruited" by Danzo, Oro was still a Konoha/ROOT Shinobi.--Elveonora (talk) 17:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) from what I understand Orochimaru defected/was kicked out AFTER Minato was named the 4th Hokage because he was angry and jealous that Minato got the position even though Orochimaru had been offered it originally.Lordofninjas1 (talk) 17:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) He has stayed quite a while in the village even after Minato's death, was caught experimenting, took Anko and they have defected together--Elveonora (talk) 17:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Is it not possible that Minato was a Hokage-elect, similar to Danzo, and that his face would have been carved into the mountain in anticipation of his full promotion to Hokage? (talk) 00:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :It is, but until such is stated as fact it still deserves a trivia mention. Especially considering the many other inconsistencies this chapter created.--BeyondRed (talk) 01:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The only time in the Naruto series when a head/face was carved into the mountain monument of a person yet-to-be-elected was in an anime filler, as a joke that the guy had to re-work it each time.--Elveonora (talk) 19:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Minato's head on the monument In WSJ #43, Kishimoto-sensei apologized for adding Minato's head to the monument, stating it was a mistake he made. I guess it'll be fixed in the tankōbon version. Seelentau 愛議 18:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Awww that's so awesome lol.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:38, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Finally people that know no **** can "be quiet" that it was okay for it to be there, lol--Elveonora (talk) 21:24, September 21, 2012 (UTC) haven't graduated yet? Can we make it more clear what it means when they say that in theory all those people anko kurenai, should not have graduated?-- (talk) 02:36, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Not old enough to have finished the Academy or even attend it then, yet were seen to partake in Chunin exams--Elveonora (talk) 09:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :It means that the information given in the databook contradicts that of what was given to us in the manga. It's nothing to concern yourself over though, it just means that if you compare the databook information with the timeline, some of them should not have been there presumably.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:54, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Not only databook information conflicting with manga, but manga with manga, unless Kishi suddenly decided to add them extra wrinkles, then that would be a retcon--Elveonora (talk) 11:30, April 19, 2013 (UTC)